The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of sweet orange tree, Citrus sinensis L. Osbeck, named ‘N7-3’. ‘N7-3’ is a moderately vigorous tree that produces standard ‘Valencia’ type sweet orange fruit but unlike standard ‘Valencia’ clones, the fruit of ‘N7-3’ is virtually seedless (an occasional seed can be found) and exhibits a fruit maturation date later (2 to 8 weeks) than standard ‘Valencia’ trees. In Florida, the fruit quality of ‘N7-3’ can generally be harvested from mid-March through June, depending on environmental conditions. Juice quality from fruit of ‘N7-3’ is equivalent to that of standard ‘Valencia’, the highest quality juice from oranges currently available. ‘N7-3’ is a dual-use, late-season cultivar that can be used for fresh market or processing.
‘N7-3’ originated as a ‘Valencia’ somaclonal tree regenerated from protoplasts isolated from an embryogenic suspension culture of standard ‘Valencia’ (Citrus sinensis L. Osbeck) in 1989. For the methodology, please see Grosser, J. W. and F. G. J. Gmitter (1990). Protoplast fusion and citrus improvement. Pp. 339-374. In: Janick, J. (Ed.). Plant Breeding Reviews. Timber Press, Inc., Portland, Oreg., USA. The original tree was grafted to ‘Swingle’ citrumelo rootstock and was planted in Lake Alfred, Fla. in 1991. ‘N7-3’ is a true seedless ‘Valencia’ sweet orange with an altered maturity date that allows for an extended harvest beyond the time when any quality commercial citrus is available in Florida.
‘N7-3’ has been subsequently asexually propagated by conventional bud-grafting onto ‘Swingle’ and ‘Carrizo’ rootstocks. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘N7-3’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.